


A Touch of Grey

by StagsInSilence



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hugh's going grey, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madancy, Mads digs it hardcore, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh's hair is starting to go grey and he hasn't had time to dye it away. Mads likes it the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chesapeakecannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/gifts).



> OKAY I NEVER WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS AND I MEAN NEVER
> 
> BUT MY DARLING BETA, CARLA, HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR ME IN TERMS OF PROOFING MY STUFF THAT THIS IS A LITTLE PRESENT FOR HER.
> 
> Now excuse me while I see myself out because JFC I hate everything about this fic (but am also shamefully proud?? ?? ? ?)

Hugh drummed his fingers on the puffy arm of the leather chair in the hotel lobby while he impatiently checked the watch on his other wrist. It has been almost a year since Hugh had last seen Mads, and he was getting twitchy with excitement. With the wrap of _The Path_ streaming and the closing of Cannes, it just happened that the two of them were finally able to spend a free weekend together. He caught a flash of silver hair and well-tanned skin and stood up.

“Mads,” Hugh smiled, waving at his friend from across the lobby.

The Dane turned at the sound of his name, and grinned before making long strides over to Hugh. “Hugh,” he chuckled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “It’s good to see you at last.”

“I could say the same to you, but your face has been all over the Cannes coverage for the last two weeks. France seems to have treated you well.”

“It always does,” he paused and then said, “Beer?”

“Beer,” Hugh laughed in agreement and the two released each other and headed to the hotel bar.

 

The dim light of the bar almost made them forget that it was only midday, but that didn’t really matter so long as it was time enough to be able to serve beer to well paying guests. The time of the day worked more to their advantage, anyway, as the bar was relatively empty and that meant that they were less likely to be interrupted by fans. Not that they didn’t adore their fans, but sometimes it just got to be too much. Some time alone was what they wanted.

“Tell me about Cannes,” Hugh started, over the top of his pint. “I noticed you got on well with Mr. Sutherland.”

Mads raised an eyebrow, “While you were getting close with that Aaron Paul.” Hugh flushed and Mads laughed, “It was an interesting change to be on the other side of the panel. So many cameras.”

The both of them laughed and chattered away about what they had gotten up to in the last several months. It was honestly just a pleasure to spend time together, casually talking about whatever was on their minds. Several pints later, Hugh felt his face started to warm from the alcohol and suggested that they go upstairs to continue their conversation. Mads didn’t need much prompting as he thew back the remainder of the drink in his hand and followed Hugh towards the elevators.

Mads hung barely a step behind his friend, but it was enough to catch a nice angle of Hugh’s profile. The light of the lobby skylights shone down on the dark curls Mads loved to run his finger through… but there was something else there. A little shine of something light in his hair.

“Are you going grey?” Mads asked.

The blatant question caught Hugh off guard as they approached the elevator. “Um, yeah, a little. I usually colour before it gets this bad, but I haven’t had time to fix it.”

Mads smiled as he let himself into Hugh’s personal space, running the tips of his fingers over the few grey strands above Hugh’s ear, “I like it.”

The elevator came just in time, and Mads affectionately shoved Hugh in ahead of him, pressing a random floor near the top of the hotel and the close-door button as quickly as he could. Hugh couldn’t help the smile on his own face as Mads closed the gap between them, pressing Hugh into the wall of the elevator.

“I like it a lot.” Mads’s voice was a sweet whisper as he leaned down and captured Hugh’s lips in a kiss that tasted like beer and felt like heaven. Strong hands came up to cup soft, pale cheeks, before snaking their way back into those curls streaked with silver.

“Hey,” Hugh breathed, a smile in his voice as well as on his face, “At least wait until we get to my room.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“You’re going to end up pulling all the grey out right here. There’s isn’t that much of it.”

“Well, we can’t have that. I might not see it again at the rate you colour it.”

“Don’t sound so sad. You’re grey enough for both of us.”

“Oh, really.” It wasn’t a question as Mads feigned hurt.

“Don’t worry,” Hugh smirked, leaning up to bring their lips close together, “I like grey. Now hit ’23’ so we can get on with catching up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh get to the hotel room...

The two men got off the elevator and walked together down the hallway towards Hugh’s room. The door had barely been open before Mads was on him again, lips crashing together as they moved into the suite and towards the bed. Hugh’s knees hit the mattress first and he fell backwards as Mads followed him down. He reached up and ran his hands through Mads’s hair, gripping the strands tightly as their mouth moved in time with each other. Even in the time they’d spent apart, they were still as in sync as ever.

“I’ve missed you, Hugh,” Mads murmured against Hugh’s lips, tugging on the buttons of his shirt.

The comment made Hugh chuckle and Mads looked down at him. “You still sound like Hannibal when you say things like that.”

Mads rolled his eyes but smiled, “We will never live down those roles, will we?”

“Never.”

They shared a moment of laughter before Mads went back to Hugh’s shirt. However, this time he was stopped by the soft hands over his. “Something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then-“

Hugh cut Mads off by sitting up sharply and rolling to the side so Mads was now the one on his back. Their lips met again, and Hugh rocked against Mads, the friction of their hips making them both flush. Mads smiled against Hugh’s lips and reached up again to go back to the half-open shirt, but Hugh stopped him again by pinning his hands down.

“So forceful,” Mads teased.

“Was that a complaint?”

“An observation.”

“Okay, you need to stop with the Hannibal dialogue.”

Mads chuckled, “Sorry. Old habits die hard.”

“Not hard enough.” Hugh heard it the moment he said it. “Don’t you dare comment on that.”

Mads didn’t, but his smile did grow wider as Hugh did his best to gather back his power in their current situation. Hugh leaned back down, still holding Mads’s wrists to the bed, and kissed along his scratchy jaw line. Mads tilted his head back to give Hugh all the space he needed, and let out a groan when teeth snagged at his skin. He could feel Hugh press, half-hard, against his own budding erection, and he arched his back just enough to have more pressure.

"Someone's getting impatient," Hugh mused.

"Someone hasn't seen you in a long time."

"I didn't see you either, Mads."

Mads grinned devilishly, "But you did. You said so yourself." Hugh looked at him with a hint of confusion and Mads continued, "I was all over the news due to Cannes. You probably saw me every day, and thought about it before you went to sleep. Did you like the new suit?"

Hugh failed to stifle the noise that escaped his lips as he said, “I would have liked it better on your floor.”

Mads licked up Hugh’s throat to his jaw and kissed along the bone until his lips ghosted over Hugh’s, “And what would you have done once it was?” Hugh hummed and kissed Mads, rocking against him a little more forcefully now, but Mads wanted to talk. “That’s not an answer. Maybe I should tell you what I think you would do.”

Hugh flushed as he regarded the Dane but didn’t protest.

“I think you would fall to your knees and suck my cock. You always like doing that, and I enjoy watching how far you try and take me. _Du er meget sexet,_ _min sød_.”

It was more than a hint, and Hugh almost glared as he released Mads’s wrists and sat up so he could go about undoing Mads’s pants. Mads smiled up at him as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch, his head falling back when Hugh had tugged his clothes down far enough to wrap his slender fingers around his cock. But just as quickly as the seductive touch had arrived, it was gone. Mads looked up again and watched hungrily as Hugh went about removing his own shirt. And then Hugh stood up and Mads couldn’t help but make a small whining noise.

“Maybe,” Hugh said, slipping free of his own pants, “that’s what I want you to do.”

Mads rose from the bed, properly removed his pants and elegantly dropped to his knees before Hugh, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Hugh cupped his tanned cheek, the hints of a dominating smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watched Mads slowly take the tip of his cock into his mouth. But Hugh couldn’t keep his eyes open for long as Mads’s skilled tongue worked along the bottom of his cock. Soft hands found softer, silver hair, and tugged needfully as Hugh’s body yearned for more. He began to lose himself to Mads’s familiar touch, the way his tongue teased the head of his cock, the way his hand stroke the base of it, the way his other hand clawed at his ass to pull Hugh deeper down his throat.

Every few strokes, Mads would look up and chuckle at the sight of Hugh’s face above him, the vibrations making his sweet Englishman’s brow furrow as he fought to hold himself together. Hugh bit his lip to stifle a moan when Mads prodded at his entrance, his finger teasing the tight ring of muscle, and the grip in Mads’s hair tightened significantly.

“M-mads,” he breathed.

Mads let Hugh’s cock slide ever so slowly from his lips, and continued to stroke and tease as he asked, “Will you let me fuck you, now?”

Hugh’s cheeks went crimson as he shook his head, “No.”

“Please?” Mads licked at the slit of Hugh’s cock as the finger at his ass got bolder and breached Hugh’s hole ever so slightly.

Hugh was determined on this one and shook his head again, although his breathing had grown far more laboured. “No,” he said again, “Get on all fours.” Mads raised a questioning eyebrow, and Hugh pulled sharply on his hair, “Now.”

The dominating tone sent a chill down his spine and directly to his cock as Mads did as he was told. Hugh moved back over by the head of the bed, and grabbed the lube from where he had placed it upon checking in. Mads hadn’t moved a muscle when Hugh came back over and got on his knees behind him. Hugh squeezed the lube into his hand and stroked himself, while his used his other hand to get a good look at Mads before him. He leaned down and licked a long line between Mads’s cheeks, then he did it again but stopped at Mads’s entrance to dip his tongue in. Mads squirmed as Hugh added his fingers into Mads’s hole, wanting desperately to have more than just teasing, but Hugh always stopped short of what he wanted. After what felt like eternity, Hugh appeared to be satisfied with his prep work and removed his fingers.

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Hugh said, voice husky and dark, when Mads made a noise of longing. “I have something far better for you than my fingers.”

Hugh leaned over Mads then, and kissed along his back while he lined himself up. Then, when he had forcefully pushed his way in, Hugh bit down and Mads groaned loudly at the magnificent cock burying itself within him. The pain on his shoulder, and the pain of being so aggressively stretched had Mads trembling already as Hugh moved aggravatingly slowly.

“Surely you can, hnn, go faster that that?” Mads teased, only to be rewarded with a slap to his ass that made him swear in Danish.

“It’s not a matter of can, Mads, but a matter of wanting to enjoy you like this.” Hugh snapped his hips sharply to punctuate his point and Mads dropped down onto his forearms so his ass was higher than his head. Hugh reached forward and pulled on his hair to that Mads had to return to his previous position. “I haven’t seen you in so long, that Cannes coverage was torturous to stand, knowing I could see you every day in the news but not talk to you, not touch you.”

Mads let out a moan as Hugh’s pace grew faster with every hungry word.

"Tell me you missed me, too."

"I missed you," Mads moaned.

"Did you miss me like this?"

"God, yes."

"Tell me to fuck you."

"Fuck me, Hugh."

"Always."

Hugh's hands were like bear traps as they held onto Mads. The one on Mads’s hip digging into the skin with finely manicured fingernails, the one in his hair tugging hard enough that Mads was sure Hugh would pull out a handful on strands. Yet, every thrust, every spark of pain, melted into pleasure as Mads rocked back onto Hugh’s cock. He let out another loud cry when Hugh rammed against his prostate, the clenching of his muscles pulling a moan from the Englishman and tremors through both of them.

“Fuck, Mads,” Hugh breathed, shaking slightly as he could feel himself reaching his limit.

“Go faster,” Mads practically begged, pushing back on Hugh as much as he could.

Hugh did as was asked of him, releasing Mads’s hair and dragging his nails down Mads’s toned back before gripping his hips in both hands. The room filled with the sound of skin of skin and the sounds of lust pulled from the chests of both men. Mads brought himself up just onto his knees and turned his head so he could kiss Hugh, biting at his lip.

Hugh moaned into his mouth and said, “Touch yourself. I want to cum at the same time.”

Mads’s fingers wrapped around his thick, leaking cock and stroked himself in time with the thrusts behind him. “H-hugh,” he gasped, as the warmth in his stomach felt ready to drop.

“Fuck!” Hugh cried as his came inside of Mads’s ass. He trembled and clung Mads as his cock emptied itself in the tight warmth, that got tighter as Mads jerked himself off to a climax of his own.

Panting heavily, Mads moved first to let Hugh pull out of him, and he turned around to capture Hugh’s lips in a sweet kiss as he cupped his face with a sticky hand. Hugh let his mouth open and welcomed Mads’s tongue as they kissed slowly.

“Should we get cleaned up now or later?” Hugh whispered against Mads’s lips when they parted for air.

“Later,” Mads replied. “For now, I think we should just get off the carpet.”

Hugh chuckled as Mads helped him stand up, “Agreed. At least by making a mess on the floor, we can enjoy dry sheets.”

“For now.”

Hugh just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I NEED TO GO TO CHURCH
> 
> I am so embarrassed about this fic while also so UNBELIEVABLY proud of all of this sin. I hope you're fucking happy, Carla. This shit is 10000000% for you.
> 
> Fuck me sideways, I need to go bathe in Holy Water.
> 
> PS. - You sinners want more of this shit? Tell me what you want to see in the comments and don't forget that my Patreon for exclusive and advanced looks at new fics and my original writing can be found at [patreon.com/rjrichardson](http://patreon.com/rjrichardson)


End file.
